Bride of Basuke
by InnocentFujoshit
Summary: A Yaoi harem with the one and only Kuroko tetsuya. Please read Chapter one for more info.
1. The Begining

_**Title:**_ _The Bride of Basuke_

 ** _Rating:_** _T /It may be T right now but if I feel like making for 'juicy' then the rating will change/_

 ** _Genre:_** _Romance, Comedy /a little bit/, Yaoi, Harem._

 ** _Story:_** _Going from the last day of elementary school to Kuroko in Collage. A harem with the one and only Phantom Player. Everyone who meets falls for him. Who will he chose? There maybe OC's included as well. Mostly a Yaoi harem. Please always suggest as many male characters from the anime. The more, the better the yaoi gets. Reviews are always welcomed. Feel free to ask me anything. Any of your OC's are welcome as well._

 _The Last Day of School_

Kuroko woke up with his bed as always. He brushed his teeth, got dressed, had breakfast, then went on to school. When he went to leave he didn't want to wake up anyone in the house so he quietly went on. He continued his regular school day, but today was different. It was the last day of elementary school. There stood Ogiwara Shigehiro. His best friend.

''Hey Kuroko!'' with tears in his eyes. Knowing that soon they will be separated. He already exchanged phone numbers with him, so they'll see each other often, but he didn't want HIS Kuroko to be stolen. They met when he was playing basket ball when he saw Kuroko sitting on a bench all alone.

''Hey you!'' Ogiwara yelled at Kuroko.

''Eh..? Me?'' Kuroko looked surprised.

''Yeah you! Come here and play with me!''

''Oh okay... '' Kuroko went over there to play. To be honest, Kuroko was already interested on basket ball when he saw it.

When they were playing, Kuroko wasn't that good at Basket ball. But he enjoyed it. Kuroko was thinking about all those memories back them in fifth grade.

''What's wrong?'' Ogiwara looked at him.

''Oh nothing'' Kuroko replied.

''Hey, Kuroko. You're gonna join the basket ball team in Junior High right? I know we won't be together, but I promise you that we'll face each other in the finals!''

Kuroko smiled and simply replied again, ''Yes''.

They went on graduated, had a party, and the day ended. When Kuroko was at the front door of his house, he just sighed and went in knowing that there'll be a lot of commotion. He knocked and a young handsome man was opened the door. He had red eyes and slivery hair, he had his in a messy ponytail. He smiled brightly and hugged Kuroko.

''Ren-Kun please stop...''

''Aww fine'' Ren said.

The only reason why Kuroko called Ren Fugisaki by his first name was because they known each other since preschool. Ren had worked as a model, he was pretty popular but was also attending junior high while working. He would always help Kuroko if he got stuck in homework at much as he can. Kuroko parents and all of the other people in house's parent were friends and were all in a 15 year business trip, they would come and visit them once in a while. Kuroko was fine living like this. Kuroko went inside to see a guy with black hair and red eyes baking. He was Katoki Fugisaki, Ren brother younger by a year. He was going to the same junior high as Kuroko.

''Katoki-Kun where's Jun-Kun?'' Kuroko asked.

''Oh he's in his room...anyways what do you want to eat..?''

''Anything vanilla flavored is fine'' Kuroko said as he went up the stairs.

"'Okay!'' Katoki said.

Kuroko went upstairs and knocked on Jun's room. Jun was also the same age as Ren and was in the same class as him too. They were all going to the same school so it'll be easier for them to all go home.

''Who is it?~''

''Kuroko, it's Kuroko..''

''Ohhhh Tetsuya-Chan come in~''

''Okay'' he walked in.

There inside was a guy with teal hair with side bangs on the computer gaming, with snacks all over his room.

''Jun-Kun should clean up the room''

''But I dun wanna~''

Kuroko sighed. ''Jun-Ku-''

Jun kissed Kuroko on the cheek. Kuroko quickly blushed.

''Wh-wh-wh-wha-what are you doing!'' he stammered.

''You taste like hm...candy''

''Because I just ate candy'' Kuroko blushed.

After that incident summer break had passed quickly. Once again he had to try to make new friends. he walked in the school to check which classes he was in and it seemed that he and Katoki were in the same class; A-1. The bell rang and he sat next to Katoki. Kuroko looked around and saw a bunch of people with weird hair color like him. He saw a boy and girl with sakura colored hair, a guy with navy blue hair who was sleepy by the way, and tall guy with purple hair, a guy with green hair and a weird object with him, a blonde with a bunch of girls surrounding him, a guy who's height was close to Kuroko who was behind him. The Sensei came in, he had glasses with light green hair with a ponytail. The girls all blushes to see who handsome their sensei was. Then a ash colored hair guy came in barging through the class because he was late. He was going to sit in Kuroko's seat because he didn't notice him. When he was going to sit there he noticed Kuroko and yelled. In the end he sat next to Kuroko.

Kuroko thought ' _when are they going to be back..?'_

When it was lunch time he with Katoki and the two second years; Jun and Ren were walking up the roof top to eat when they bumped in to a blonde with a bunch of girls surrounding him. The girls remembered Ren from the magazine and all screamed. The five boys were on the ground.

''S-sorry! It was an aciddent-'' he said as he was looking up. ''Rencchi! You're in this school?''

''Ah Kise!'' Ren smiled.

Kuroko suddenly thought ' _these two are too simliar'_

Kise said ''Are the other two oka-'' he noticed Kuroko and screamed.

 ** _End of chapter one, please give me a name for male Momoi, I thought of giving Momoi a male twin, reviews are very welcomed. I'll hopefully update on Saturday or Sunday. Thank you! -Kuroko Tetsuya_**


	2. Commotion

_**i'm really sorry that this chapter is late, I'll start posting more now. I might also make a fabric inspired by AnimexHarem's Unexpected. I really like that story. You should read it, it's really interesting.**_

''Ano... Are you okay?'' the blue nett asked the blond.

''W-when were you there..?''

''Huh...? What's that commotion? A Navy blue male walked over to the crowd of females, along with two of his childhood friends, Momoi Satsuki, Momoi Satoshi. These twins were considered VERY annoying to Aomine Daiki. They walked over and peeked in.

Ren chucked then asked, ''let's go up the roof top to have lunch, Kay?''

Kise recovered quickly ''Okay ssu!''

The four were walking to the roof top when they heard a sound of someone falling down, the found Kuroko on the floor.

Aomine was surprised, his reaction was the exact same as Kise's.

''W-what the fuck?! Who did it?'' He glared, he looked down then of course noticed Kuroko. ''W-w-wha..!"

The twins saw Kuroko and were love struck. They had hearts in their eyes instantly. Kuroko looked at him, with his deadpanned face of course.

''I'm sorry, are you okay..?" He deadpanned. ''Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you. You seem to be in my class.'

The twins were even happier, they found out that their crush was in the same class as them. Momoi Satsuki pushed away Aomine.

''What the hell, Satsuki?!"

''I'm Momoi, Momoi Satsuki...!'' The female twin said while blushing.

Satoshi was next and he moved away Aomine too.

''What the actual fuck?!" Aomine yelled.

''Momoi Satoshi!" He with hearts in his eyes.

''Nice to meet you, Momoi-San, Momoi-Kun'' he greeted. ''And you are..?" He asked Aomine.

''Oh Aomine, Aomine Daiki''

The other four went on to introduce them selves. It seemed like a fight was going on. An Ash haired guy was fighting he ran over there and ran over Kuroko too. Kuroko was on the ground, he also got injured. The Ash haired guy was on top of him, some how he felt weird. Normally if he ran over someone, he would give a single fuck at all. But this time he panicked a bit and carried him bridal way to the doctor's office. The other seven panicked and they ran along with him.

''What were you doin-'' Ren was cut of by the ash head.

''I have a name, Haizaki Shougo. Look here, I'm sorry and I didn't mean to do it. So please get the fuck out of my way''

Haizaki was surprised, he hadn't said the worry 'sorry',in years! Why did he feel so weird around this teak haire d guy? _Just what am I even doing?! Why is my heart pounding so much...?! What the fuck?_ The twin was super worried and mad, _Why are you carrying my Tetsu-Kun bridal way?!_ Satoshi thought to himself. Satsuki was really worried, _You stupid idiot! Why did you hurt Tetsu-Kun...?! Tetsu-Kun... We were having a nice talk and YOU idiot interrupted! Ugh- Tetsu-Kun I hope you're fine..._ _What a rude freshman, and out of everyone you HAD to hurt my Kuroko,_ Ren angrily thought while looking Kuroko's injury, _if his injury is serious I'll kill you!_ Kise some how was also worried like the others, _I hope Kuroko-Kun is fine... Haizaki-Kun you stupid idiot, but why? Why am I so worried about someone I just met? Why? I-i've never this kind of feeling before, never, I never felt it in my life._ Katoki _was angry as well, even though he was always smiling, this time you could tell he was angry. Kuroko never deserved this! You fucking asshole! Ugh I'll hold off for now..._ Jun looked like he was fine he was just eating some pocky but really he was worried. _Oh god...I hope the injury really isn't that bad...I hope Tetsuya-Chan is fine... I'all make some vanilla cookies for him when he get's better..._ All of their thoughts were cut when the accidentally bump in to this green haired male.

''Ah.. How rude nanodayo...'' He noticed who Haizaki was carrying was Kuroko Tetsuya ''is that Kuroko?"

''Yes'' the older model replied. ''How did you know..?"

''Well he is in my class, I thought he wasn't here when sensei called our names out, then I saw him sitting in a seat next to Fugisaki''

''Eh~ What's with all these people...? ~ Ohhh~ What happened?" A tall man came gym a _Very_ tall man.

They looked at him uniform and found out he was only freshman. They was shocked, that is until they hears a familiar voice come out.

''Nng...ow...my head hurts...''

 ** _of course you know who said it didn't you? See you tomorrow, please always review. I would love to read them~ Please also suggest who else I should add, don't worry I didn't forget about Akashi-Chan~ How would i, Ogiwara will appear more soon. -Admin._**


	3. Waking Up

**_I'm really sorry there weren't any updates. School's gonna start soon again, so I'll be busier. But I'll still update as least once a week I was saving the 3rd chapter when the page wasn't loading... So everything was gone... So I started to write it down in a notebook then I'll type it in. -Admin_**

The last thing Kuroko heard before he closed his eyes were;

''You guys, I'll call you hack later when he wakes up.''

Then there were foot steps walking out the room he was in. He woke up in a white bed in the doctor's office. In the chair on the desk was the Sensei :Doctor:. He turned around to see Kuroko sitting in the bed, with no expression.

''Ah, you're awake.'' Shuki Nakiwa smiled.

''Ow...ngh...my...head...it...hurts...'' The teal replied.

Shunki Nakiwa had light green hair, a handsome face, with purple eyes, a pretty muscular body, and a white coat.

Kuroko smiled. ''Thank you for helping me, Shunki Sensei''

Never **_ever_** in his life has he seen someone smiled so cutely. He blushed. _W-why's this kid so cute..?! Damn...w-wait...I'm not a pedophile- I'm 23 and he's 14- Oh why did I finally fall for someone- But they're 9 years younger. Damn it maybe he has a girlfriend. No someone as innocent as him cannot have a girlfriend...right?! NO NO NO NO NO! God I NEED to stop! He's gonna think I'm weird- What am I doing? Am I some teenage girl facing her crush?_ He sighed _. Just what am I doin- Oh no he's looking at me like I'm a very weird person..._

''Ah it's no problem. It's job to be helping someone plus this is making my living.'' He laughed a bit.'' Well, guess i'll call the others in. ''

In nearly any time some familiar faces were there. Kise, Jun, Katoki, Ren, Satsuki, Aomine, Satoshi, a green head, a as head, and a purple head.

''Kurokochiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Kise ran at him.

''How are you? Are you okay? Hm...?" Ren snuggled Kuroko.

That made the others glare at him and get jealous.

''Eh...no fair! Nii-Chan he isn't yours!'' He hugged Kuroko. ''Jun come on.''

Jun went to hug Kuroko too.

''Hey ash head! Apologize!" Aomine yelled.

''Tch. Why the fuck should I?!" The ash yelled.

''Doooooooooooooooooooooooo itttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt'' Satsuki screamed.

''Or else...'' Satoshi took out a sword.

 _Where did that asshole get a sword?!_ ''Wha- What ever! Fine! Okay, man sorry. Got it?" He walked up to Kuroko. ''Haizaki Shougo.''

''There's no need to apologize, it was an accident. '' he smiled.

 _Wha...what was that?! C-cute... The hell, I should make a move in him sometime. Well, when they aren't around._ The others could tell what he was thinking, well his nose was bleeding a bit. And Aomine didn't like it. He walked up to Haizaki.

''Dude the hell you thinkin?"

''Why ya wanna know?"

''There's no reason, but it better not be anything perverted to him.''

Aomine was starting to like Kuroko, a lot. _Is he trying to lay hands on Tetsu? Well, if he does, he'll die- Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! I only love Mai-Chan-_

''Anyways, fuck off my thoughts''

''No''

Haizaki wanted to punch him. He held up his arm. Then felt someone holding his arm.

''The fuck let g-"

''Hai-Chin, don't use your violence to mess up my view while I'm eating pocky. Do use violence in front of me. _Ever_ ''

 _Whoa...tall._ Haizaki didn't want to get hurt so he decided to lay off.

''Mura*non*sakibara At*munch*sushi'' he walked to Kuroko.

''Kuroko Tetsuya'' he replied back.

He wanted to 'eat' him. This pale boy was attracting all these other people, other than him. _Kuro-Chin looks delicious. I would love to eat him up badly...mmm._

''I didn't come here because I was worried about you nanodayo. I'm Midorima Shintaro. Yoroshiku''

''Kuroko Tet-"

''I know I heard, Kuroko Tetsuya.'' He cut off.

Midorima liked him- no...uh he didn't care about him at all. _What?! Nanodayo, I don't like him. There's no way I like him or love him. Then why am I so attracted?! Neither way it's not love at all._

Then there was a group hug. They were surprised that even Mido(tsundere)rima joined in too. So Murasakibara might as well to. Why not? Even Sensei did. When Murasakibara did, they were all scared. They turned around to see Murasakibara and were all relieved that there wasn't a giant.

At the end of the day, Kise asked sometime that made everybody wonder about it too. They got all sorts of felling when they heard the question.

''Why is Kurokocchi going with Rencchi and the others?"

''Ah.. I live with them''

''See you tomorrow!" Ren and Katoki said.

''Bye bye'' Jun put a arm around Kuroko's shoulder.

Everyone didn't like it at all, but what can they do about it? So they let it go.

They next before barely anyone was at school. Kuroko was practiceing basket ball. When he heard that the captain of the basket ball team was a first year like him, he was surprised. He thought maybe he could see him once they accepted him in the basket ball club. Neither did he know some one was watching him.

''You seem to have a great talent for having such low presence would you like to join the first string?'' A commanding voice said.

Kuroko's ear twitched. He turned around to see who it was.

''How about it, Tetsuya?"

 ** _You know who it is~ Ehehe finally added him. So you next time. Please review. I have a instagram account too; .tetsuya Bye~ Bye~ -Admin_**


	4. Special Chapter HimuKuro KagaKuro

_**quq once again...it was all deleted... *sighs and cries in the corner* my lyfe...anyway...here's a kagakuro chapter, this is a late update...it's a special chapter for kagami's birthday...I'll continue updating soon. School has started too... *sighs***_

Kuroko and his friends left school for a month. It was all of their parents birthdays. For some reason they were all born in the same month. They also went to see ' _him'._ In the plane Katoki and Jun were _'dying'_. Ren had made then study English even thought they always go to America once in a awhile to visit their busy parents. It was always in California, where their parents has worked. Kuroko was also pretty good in his English, for a Japanese person, he was above average in his grade level. So he was okay. Katoki and Jun wanted to sit next to Kuroko, but Ren got to instead. Kuroko was sleepy so he fell asleep on Ren's shoulder. Ren immediately blushed. He took out his phone to take a selfie and set it as his wallpaper. Katoki and Jun saw and felt jealous. _Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy, ugh- damn brother..._ Ren started smirking, well..he was pretty happy to see this scene, of Kuroko sleeping on someone's shoulders _._ What soft sounds he made while sleeping, so, so gentle. Well, Ren spotted Jun and Katoki slacking off, and he really wanted them to learn English better so they can communicate well. So he only had one choice. To give up his seat.

"Alright" Ren sighed with hesitation. "Who ever learns English the best with get to sit next to Kuroko."

Damn, the sparkles in Jun and Katoki's eye were- I don't even know how to say it- Like...the best in the world had just appeared in front of them. They quickly put on the headphones and continued listening to common words Americans say. They had about 6-2 hours of the flight left, but in the end, Ren got to continue sitting next to Kuroko. Those two took too long to learn, but they got most of them right, but they also wanted to try advanced, so they practiced. By the time they were done with advanced, the flight was over.

 ** _..suya-Chan...Tetsuya-Chan..wake..up...the flight's over.._**

 _Eh...? What flight..? Oh...the flight to America...Ah..it seems we have arrived._

* * *

"Oi, Jun...stop yawning...it's annoying..Onii-Chan at least put on a pair of sunglasses, too many girls are looking at you.." Said a tired Katoki.

Well, all the girls were looking at Ren because they had probably recognized Ren from magazines and social Media, or maybe because they just thought he was cute. Kuroko again, no one really saw him. When they went to pick up their luggage , a lot of people screamed and thought there was a ghost or something.

 _"Holy shit!"_

 _"Honey...let's go now.."_

 _"Mommy.."_ a boy pulled on her shirt, _"Why's that suitcase floating..?"_

 _"Oh...uh...let's just go.."_ the mother of the son said.

Ren decided that he'll carry Kuroko's luggage, so no more cream and stuff like that. They took a taxi home.

''Ah! I'm so exited to mom and dad after so long!" Katoki exclaimed.

"ngh..I'm still tried...let's get some coffee okay...?"

"Ah..sure let's go." Kuroko got his wallet with his U.S money.

"There's a Starbucks near us right?" Jun said.

"Hai, around the corner. I'd like to go by the basketball court, after we buy the coffee. If you don't mind going back alone."

"It's fine. Go and get the basket ball then."

"Hai"

At Starbucks, most of the staff recognized Jun and Kuroko, well they did go over to California several times a year, and at break the four of them would say over for summer break.

" _Kuroko! Jun you guys are back! How're ya?"_ a tall handsome male grinned.

" _Ah, Jack how have you been?"_

 _"It's been pretty well! How 'bout ya, Junny~?"_

 _"Damn...it Jack I told you to not call that."_

 _"Hm? What's this? Jack get back to work!"_

 _"Noooo. Jake~ It's Kuroko and Junny!"_

 _"Kuroko and Jun?"_ Jake thought for a moment, then he smiled. _"Kuroko and Jun! Welcome back!"_ He gave them a warm hug.

 _"How have you been?"_

 _"Ah! As good as ever!"_

 _"Ah, I just remembered, i'd like to get the usual, including our parents."_

 _"Got it! Wait for a moment!"_

In about ten minutes, the coffee were ready, so Kuroko paid him and went back. Kuroko then stopped at the basket ball court and decided to play a bit, and Jun left to go back.

A boy about Kuroko's age had walked to the basket ball court to play a bit with his friend that he treated like his brother. Came along was a woman who taught the two boys how to play basket ball. The boy had red and a bit of black hair at the lower part of his hair, the hair was pretty spikey. His brother had his hair parted on one side of his face, his hair was black, but you can see bits of purple in it. The woman had a large chest , blonde hair, and teal eyes with a pair of red glasses. Kuroko quietly observed the three of them before playing with the basket ball. He could tell the two boys were pretty good, not just good, but really goos, He knew the two would be in advanced when they grew older. Never mind that, Kuroko walked up to the hoop to start throwing in the basket ball. Of course when bouncing a basket ball up and down there would be noises. The red headed boy felt like there was someone, but he didn't see anyone, then he spotted on the other court across from him was a basket ball bouncing up and down. This made him very alarmed. He felt the hairs on his body stand on the very end. The boy tugged on his friends shirt.

 _"Taiga is something the matter?"_

 _"H-himuro...l-look over there..."_ Taiga said.

His friend Himuro saw the bouncing basket ball too. Then suddenly the basket ball tried to reach the basket ball hoop but it missed. The both boys were scared.

 _"Hey Alex...there's a basket ball bouncing up nad down, but no person there.."_ Taiga said

 _"What? That's not possible! Hahaha-"_ the woman turned around to see what Taiga said was true. _"What?! Holy lord!"_

Then Kuroko knew what had happened again. So he walked over to the three and decided to apologize.

 _"Um...are you three okay? I'm sorry if I startled you.."_ Kuroko asked.

" _Ahh! A GHOSTTTTT-"_

 _"Taiga- calm down."_

The woman had facepalmed. " _Taiga, it's a boy. We probably just didn't notice him. I'm sorry, about Taiga,but what would your name be? Are you new around here?"_

 _"Ah...my name's Kuroko Tetsuya. No, I came here as a visit, but I'm very familiar with this city."_

 _"Ah...I see Japanese._ There. I see, did Taiga annoy you?"

"O-oh..uh sorry..I'm Kagami Taiga" Kagami scratched the back of his head.

Kuroko chucked a bit.

"Kagami as in mirrors?"

"I'm Himuro Tatsuya, nice to meet you. It seems our name are very similar." Himuro chuckles.

"I'm Alexandra Garcia, just call me Alex." the woman said.

"Would you like to play a game together?" Taiga smiled.

"Sure."

They teamed up Himuro with Kuroko, and Alex with Kagami. Turned out Himuro and Kuroko won, the other team didn't really pay attention. Kuroko exchanged emails the three of them, and went home.

"Tetsuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" a woman with hair colored like Kuroko hugged him.

"Okaa-San...I-" Kuroko coughed.

"Mizuki..you're choking him.." a man with a dead panned face walked over.

The other parents came over to the to welcome them. A man with grey hair and a woman with jet black walked over with their red eyes. The other couple was a man with green and a woman with blue hair. Then came a boy with the same hair color came over. He was 15, he had decided to go and study the same things with his parents and his parents friends.

"Onii-San-"

"Did any one hurt you? Touch you? Are you okay?" he said in a panicked way.

This was Kuroko Tomoe, and over protective brother that plans to go back to Japan in the same school as Kuroko to take care of him, it's not that he didn't trust Re and the other two, it's just that he wants to know what's going in his precious brother's life.

"Onii-San I'm fine..."

The adults chucked.

"Okay~! Let's have dinner~"

Kagami felt like emailing him, but didn't know what to send him. Kuroko told him he'll leave the day after tomorrow.

 _hm...what should I send...?_ he messed with his hair.

"What wrong Taiga?" Himuro was sleeping over Kagami's house. "Oh.. you want to email Kuroko?"

"Yeah..."

Himuro knew what Kagami was feeling. _He has this aura where everyone is attracted to him. Like..I want him all to myself..._ They had both thought at the same time.

The next was almost over quickly, Kagami had to attend school so he couldn't meet him. After school he quickly ran over to the basketball court as quickly as he could. If he didn't he might never see him again. Kuroko was leaving for the flight the next day in the morning. _I want to see him, I want to see him. I want to see him._ He kept thinking. He was at the basket ball court and he saw Kuroko there.

"Ah..Kagami-Kun..."

"Kuroko..uh..sorry I had school"

"I understand. I'm leaving for the flight tomorrow."

Kagami felt a tiny stab in his feelings.

"I've exchanged mails with you right? Let's continue emailing each other." Kuroko said with a tiny smile.

"L-let's take a picture.." Kagami got flustered.

"All right."

Kagami took the first one with his phone, then Kuroko took one. Without having Kuroko notice, Kagami set it as his wallpaper. Kuroko put it in his picture files.

The day pasted by fast, Tomoe went on flight with the others. The went back to Japan. Kuroko received an email.

 _How is it back in Japan?_

Kuroko smiled.

 _Yeyyy~ Finally done~ I'll start updating more often~_ Tomoe will appear the chapter after the next chapter.


	5. Joining The team, Tomoe arrives

_SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE YOUUUUUUU SCHOOOOLLLLL. Hai i'm back with another chapter...AHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE REVIEWS I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AHHHHHHHH my lyfe sucks_ _cri_ _LIFE_ _sigh_ _OKie..enjoy~! PLease do reviews... please... I'm begging you-_

* * *

"Tetsuya.."

Kuroko turned around in sudden movement. He felt a chill behind his back. He slowly turned around. He saw a red headed boy a bit taller than him. The red headed boy smiled at him, but Kuroko felt something weird. Like this boy would kill or something, he watched closely at him, observing the red headed boy.

"So how about it, Tetsuya?" He smiled.

"How do you know my name...?"

"Oh that, I saw while looking through the forms. If you'd liked to join the first string, please tell me. Oh and I forgot, Tetsuya. I'm Akashi, Akashi Seijurou."

The Akashi left without a word. Aomine walked in to find Kuroko, while he was walking to the gym he saw Akashi walk pass him. Looking happy. Akashi looking happy? That's weird. No one has ever seen Akashi smile so real.

"Hey, Tetsu!"

Kuroko turned around to see one of his new friends, Aomine.

"Ah, Good Morning, Aomine-Kun.." Kuroko smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I saw Akashi walk by, did something happen?"

So Kuroko told Aomine about the invitation to the first string.

"WHOA- TETSU YOU GET TO BE IN THE FIRST STRING?! THAT'S WHERE I AM! WE CAN PLAY BASKETBLL TOGETHER-"

"Nee~ Nee~ Did I hear about Kuro-Chin playing in the first string?" Murasakibara walked in with a bunch of snacks in his arms.

"Oi- Murasakibara-"

The bell soon rang.

* * *

It was the time when the basket ball practice usually started. Kuroko told the other 3 to go back first. Kuroko went to check out the gym. He saw all the effort the players were using and there he saw Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Haizaki, and Akashi of course. There he saw Nijimura, who was the former team captain. Kuroko was amazed, it seemed fun. Something that'll keep him from being alone when Ren has photo shoots, Jun had to go to his computer-ing classes, and Katoki had to go and teach his cooking classes in the city. He was alone. After finishing his homework, he would read a book. Over days he would finish many books and go to the library to borrow some. He would have nothing to do. This also happened on the weekdays too, every single day of his life. Sometimes he felt so lonely he would start crying. By himself, all by himself. No one to care for. That's why he read all types of different books. They would keep him company. When he read books that he really got in to, he could sometimes feel what the character was feeling. Then he starting thinking humans were interesting, so he started obsevering them while going out to the book store, or going to school, anywhere he would start observing them. Sometimes Ogiwara wasn't busy so he would spend a day, with Ogiwara. Every single hour, minute, second was important to him when he was spending it with Ogiwara. He decided he'll take the offer, he would oftenly play basketball by himself, that made time go by faster for him. Now this can take away his time, and he could at least have friends to hang around. Now that he knew that he friends to hang out with, he wanted to make sure the bond doesn't break. Kuroko went back to reality when he heard a voice call him.

"..suya..Tetsuya..? So do you accept the offer?" Akashi said.

"Eh? Ah...yes, I accept the offer."

"Good, Satsuki, bring the uniform"

"Y-yes!" the pink haired girl ran to get the uniform.

The girl brought back the uniform and gave him a key to his locker, his locker was next to Akashi's locker. He went inside to change into his uniform. When he finished changing he walked out.

"Min'na..how do I look?" Kuroko said in his uniform, with the number 15 on it, even the uniform was the smallest size, there would still be bits that would be to big for him.

"You look great, Tetsu!" Aomine grinned.

The others agreed with Aomine, Kuroko smiled a smile that most of his friends have never ever seen before, a bright happy smile, not one of those polite ones.

* * *

A few weeks went by, and Kuroko was having a normal life went one day he went to practice a he heard a fight going on in the gym.

"Heh.." he heard panting sounds. "R-ryouta.. you... I'll...get..you for this.." He heard Haizaki's voice.

"Shougo...I demand you get out of here and never return." Akashi demanded.

As Kuroko walked in, he saw Haizaki with Kise's new girlfriend. Kise was on the floor with teary eyes. Aomine wasn't at practice. Akashi looked...different.

"W-what happened..?" Kuroko walked in. "Where's Aomine-Kun..?"

All attention was turned to Kuroko. Everyone looked different. What happened to his happy team? Where's Kise's glomping? Where's Midorima's tsundere-ness? Where's Aomine's yelling..? What happened..?

"He's not going to practice anymore." Akashi replied to Kuroko's question. "As long as he wins, he doesn't need to go to practice."

"Oi, Aka-Chin, I don't want to go to practice anymore."

"Prove to me that you don't need to, Atsushi"

"Fine.

Akashi beat Murasakibara, Murasakibara looked like he angry and wanted to do something violent.

"You don't need to go to practice, Atsushi. a normal person can't beat you anyways. Leave."

Murasakibara grabbed his snacks a walked out of the gym.

It was all silent.

"Okay.." Momoi stated. "Next week we have a match between Meiko High." Momoi tried to break the tension.

 _Meiko? Meiko! Ogiwara-Kun goes there! I finally have the chance to have a match with him!_ Kuroko thought trying to get these horrible things that were happening out of his head. Practice was over, they all went to pack up the stuff in the locker, no talking took place. Kuroko knocked on the door. Jun opened the door.

"Ah, Tetsuya-Chan you're back-" Jun said when Kuroko hugged him crying.

"What's going on?" Katoki came rushing over.

Tomoe walked over, "Tetsuya, did something happen at school..?" he had a worried face on. "Jun..?" he looked over a Jun.

"I-I-I don't know, I just told him welcome back, and he hugged me and started crying.."

"First of all, let's get him inside the house." Tomoe commanded.

They got him inside the house, but Kuroko was quiet, he didn't say anything when the three asked him questions. Ren came home from a photoshot, he was worried all right.

"Let's..give him some time.." Katoki said.

The others agreed.

"So you're going to start school tomorrow right?" Ren asked Tomoe to try to break the silence.

"Yes, and I'm in your class, along with Jun." Tomoe replied.

Dinner ended, and so did the day. Kuroko couldn't sleep the whole night, he thinking about what had happened at school.

* * *

The next day came quickly, when he saw Murasakibara and Aomine, he tried avoiding them. The other four were walking beside him when the girls once again noticed Ren beside Kuroko. When they looked closer, they saw Tomoe, who was in the back.

"Ne. ne~ There's a new transfer student! I heard he's from America and he's pretty hot! Let's go check it out." Aomine overheard some girls say.

"Oh, Kuroko Tomoe right? Doesn't he have the same surname as the Phantom Sixth Player in the basketball team? Kuroko Tetsuya right?"

"Yeah I think so.. Oh it might be a coincidence."

Aomine was interested this Kuroko Tomoe, so he went over to check it out, he had to squeeze through the crowd of girls screaming. He finally got to the front, and saw who Kuroko Tomoe was. He was a pretty boy alright, and he did look similar to Kuroko a bit. When Kuroko saw Aomine, he looked away from Aomine. Aomine could tell that Kuroko was avoiding him. Tomoe noticed that Kuroko was avoiding Aomine for a time now, a first Tomoe thought that Aomine might be an enemy, but know it seemed like Aomine was a friend of him, and the way Kuroko was avoiding Aomine was like two friends that had a fight, and one went to apologize. After school Kuroko was at basket ball practice, Jun at his computer-ing classes, Ren at another photoshoot, and Katoki at his cooking classes. Tomoe saw Aomine lying by the grass behind a tree, with a porno magazine on top of his face.

"You.." Tomoe waked closer to Aomine.

"Huh?" Aomine removed the magazine from his face, then his eyes widen. "Aren't you Tetsu's brother?"

"Yeah. What did you do to Tetsuya." _Tetsu? A nickname and his first name? Pretty close to Tetsuya I guess._

"What did I do to Tetsu? Nothing." Aomine said.

"Nothing?!" Tomoe was getting angry. "Then why did he cry after going home for hours?! Why was he avoiding you?! Why did he slowly mumble Aomine when he finally fell asleep..?! Aren't you Aomine Daiki?!"

"He was crying?! Why?" Aomine was getting worried.

"Why? You! You're the reason why was crying aren't you?" Tomoe yelled.

"What did I do?!" then Aomine knew, it was him. As a person's light, you're supposed to take care of you're shadow, if the light isn't there, then there is no shadow. The shadow would be gone. "I-I.. just didn't need to go practice..."

Tomoe picked up Aomine by his collar and was about to throw Aomine to the ground.

"Onii-San..! No!" Kuroko's voice came.

Tomoe sighed and put Aomine down.

"Onii-San, it's fine. After the match between Meiko and Teiko, I'm resigning from the basket ball club.." Kuroko gave a pained smile.

"Resigning..? Why Tetsu? Why?" Aomine yelled.

"A shadow without it's light, will never be a shadow."

"A good decision, Tetsuya. Is basketball practice finished for the day..? If so, let's go home."

"Hai, Onii-San" they walked away from Aomine, and continued their way home.

"Oi! Tetsu! Wait!" Aomine yelled trying to get Kuroko's attention, but Kuroko pretended he didn't know Aomine and ignored him. Aomine noticed the smirk Tomoe had on his face as they walked away.

 _No one can get close to Tetsuya. If anyone dares to hurt him, you will be in pain even more then you hurt Tetsuya._ Tomoe's smile getting a bit more insane.

* * *

Okie! I is finally done with this chapter! More reviews please!


	6. Resigning

A/N: Hi~! Opps, looks like we got another yandere here - Tomoe. K. Enjoy, I'm almost on break so i'll update more~! More yaoi~! Reviews please!

* * *

The day of the match with Meiko VS Teiko came. Kuroko put on a fake smile and prepared. He saw Ogiwara, when Ogiwara walked over to him, Kuroko actually felt happy for once, not as depressed. He noticed Tomoe in the audience staring at Kuroko. Kuroko also notices Aomine staring at Kuroko.

"Kuroko!" Ogiwara runs over to Kuroko.

"Ogiwara-Kun" Kuroko smiles. "We finally get to have an official match between each other."

"Yep!" He smiles.

During the match, Kuroko some how accidently hits the basket ball hoop while he didn't look where he was going. He falls on the ground with blood dripping down from his head.

When he had his eyes half closed he heard all sorts of stuff.

"Kuroko, Kuroko...wake up..! We finally get to have a match.. open up...!"

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya, Tetsuya.." he hears his brother's voice.

He finally drops into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Nng..." Kuroko sits up on his bed. "...Mo..moi-Kun..?" he puts his hand on his head.

"Tetsu-Kun..don't move..you just woke up" the male says.

"It's...fine..I can handle ..it- The match..I must go back to the match..!"

"No..Tetsu-Kun, you can't..."

"No...the match. I promised Ogiwara-Kun..the match.." his eyes start getting teary, small tear drops fall out of his eye. "Th-the...match...I must..go.." Kuroko says getting up from the bed, gripping on the bars.

"No..Tetsu-Kun! Wait...fine, but let me go with you.." Satoshi says, putting Kuroko's arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you.."

Kuroko walks outside, shocked to see his friend standing up, like he had just seen a murder. Slowly Ogiwara drops to the ground, he looks as if the world is ending and nothing with help, lost of hope, hopeless. Kuroko turns his head to the score board to see a score of 5 to a 150. Kuroko's eye widen. _Why didn't they just let it go..? They already knew they were going to win, yet it seemed like they didn't know there was limit to it._ Ogiwara turns to Kuroko.

"It's...great..Kuroko...you...guys...won..." Ogiwara forces a smile. Then slowly Ogiwara starts crying.

Seeing his best friend cry, Kuroko eye's start dripping out tears too, "Ogi...wa..ra..Ku..n...I'm ...sorry...I'...m...sorry..."

Kuroko and his Team go back the school, nothing took place. Aomine pulled Kuroko back.

"Tetsu, why are you avoiding us?! What happened?!" Aomine grabs Kuroko by the collar.

"Aomine-Kun...remember that time? What I told you after school on the day I join the basket ball club..?"

* * *

"Aomine-Kun, now I can play basketball with everyone."

"That's great Tetsu!" Aomine grins.

Kuroko smiles. "I'm usually alone at home...Ren-Kun is always at photo shoots, Jun-Kun at his computer classes, and Katoki at his cooking classes. I'm always alone.. It's like I don't belong anywhere." Kuroko gets teary eyes.

"Tetsu, you don't to worry anymore, I can be your light. As long as there is a light, there will be a shadow. The shadow will always follow the light, or the light will always had a shadow. Like, how I'll always have you." Aomine gives out a warming smile.

Kuroko's eye widen and then he smiles. ''Yes, Aomine-Kun, you will always be the light to my shadow."

Aomine gives out his hand for a fist bump. Then Kuroko fist bumps Aomine.

* * *

Aomine looks away from Kuroko.

"Tetsu...I don't need any shadow, all that will ever happen if I go to practice is that I'll improve more. There is no one that can beat me. The only one who be is me. Having a shadow will only be in my way now."

"I..see. Well, that is fine, Aomine-Kun. Then I shall say my last goodbye before I resign. Bye, Aomine-Kun."

Aomine looks a bit pained be he walks back to the team, leaving Kuroko behind. _Yes, my bonds are all over. What has become of my team? Recalling all the great, precious memories..all of them are gone. The strings that tied us together, with the laughs, the smiles, Kise-Kun's hugs, Midorima-Kun's annoyance with Kise-Kun and Aomine-Kun's fighting. Yelling at Murasakibara-Kun for eating to much snacks..all gone..Akashi-Kun's ignoring has become to "As long as we can play together" to "We only need to win." What has happened...?_ At the end of the day, when basketball practice is over, Kuroko decides to have a talk with Akashi before turning the resigning sheet, while Tomoe waits outside.

"Who..are you..?" Kuroko asks Akashi.

"What do you mean, Tetsuya? Who am I? I am Akashi Seijurou, of course. What a foolish question." Akashi smiles with his eye's widen.

"You..aren't Akashi-Kun.."

"Tetsuya, stop this foolishness. I have always been Akashi Seijurou. "

"Then, who is the one who went from ' _As long as we can play together'_ to ' _We only need to win'_ ..? Who is that person..? You aren't Akashi-Kun...you are someone..else...in his..body..." Kuroko gets the resigning sheet. "Inside..this body...that is facing me...I..know..that the real Akashi Seijurou...is...fighting...to...get his body back..."

"What foolishness, you are going to resign, am I correct? Therefore, farewell. Nonsense. Yes, I have said that before, but now...All I need is victory.." Akashi takes the sheet from Kuroko's hand. "Farewell, Tetsuya. I will not get angry, for you have a special place in my life.." Akashi walks out the gym whispering the last part so Kuroko won't hear it, but Tomoe does, and glares at Akashi.

"Tetsuya, let's go." Tomoe says.

"Yes Onii-San." Kuroko gets his bag and walks over to his brother.

* * *

"Eh? Where's Kurokocchi" Kise asks curiously.

The tension rises up at the mention of Kuroko's name, no one tells Kise the answer, well Akashi does.

"He is gone, Ryouta. He resigned."

After that, no more talking was heard other that the directions at the practice, a lot more club members have been signing, the only ones part of the Generation of Miracles that still went to practice were Midorima and Kise, of Akashi being the captain.

* * *

"Ogiwara-Kun.." Kuroko talks into his phone.

 _"Kuroko..I have something to tell you...I'm..going to quit basketball. It doesn't seem as fun as it used to be...I'll never play basketball again..I'm sorry.."_ Ogiwara says over the phone.

"I..see...No you shouldn;t be the one say sorry, I should... It's my fault. It's all my fault that you quit basketball. It's fine..it's not as fun to me too... I resigned from the basketball club...let's meet over sometime...later." Kuroko says. "I...I'll...call you back...sometime..I'm really sorry..Ogiwara-Kun.."

 _"Yeah..bye..Kuroko"_

* * *

A/N: So...? I know this chapter is dark...BUT- I'll add some fluff in soon~! Reviews please, also I don't own KuroBasu.

-Yaoi Chan


	7. Going over to Kurokocchi's House

A/N: Okie~! Now I have an request box open, so please PM to list what you want, the limit of request for each person is 3~ So please PM and I'll try my best! Request bow closes until November 30~ Also please review, I would really enjoy it!

* * *

 _It's all my fault, all my fault. I should of never even join the basketball team in the first place...I'm sorry ..I'm sorry...I'm sorry. Is it because of me that everyone is unhappy..? Everything is gone.. Why..? Is it really because of me..? Why-_

 _"Yo, Kuroko. How's it back in japan..?"_ Kagami calls Kuroko.

"K-ka-kagami-Kun..?" Kuroko smiles a bit. "I-i'm doing fine." Kuroko lies.

 _"Oh, that's great! I'm gonna go to high school here in japan."_ Kagami states.

"R-really?!" Kuroko smiles even more. "T-that's great."

" _So...how's basketball doing? You..sound...kinda...depressed..."_

"Eh..? Oh, nothing everything's fine. I'm doing good.." Kuroko's voice starts to tremble.

 _"No..Kuroko, tell me what's going on, I can help you."_ Kagami offers.

"I-I..ruined everything.." his voice trembling even more.

" _No..! Kuroko-"_

 _ **Beep..beep..the number you are trying to reach is currently out of reach.**_

* * *

Kuroko's seat is next to Akashi's. Kuroko tried to avoid to look at Akashi a good as he could. Every moment he could feel Akashi's eyes coldly staring at him. _Tetsuya, did you really think that I would let you go this easily..? My poor pet, lost. Tetsuya you_ ** _will_** _come back to me. No matter what happens._ Akashi thinks will reading a book. The bell rings, lunch break, Kuroko quickly leaves the room with Katoki. The two wait for Jun, Ren, and Tomoe. _This..Tomoe, is interesting, protective brother. Ah...somehow his aura is similar to mine..._ Akashi starts observing when Tomoe arrives. Tomoe glares at Akashi, then he smiles a gentle smile back to Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, it was a good choice that you resigned from the basketball club." Tomoe states.

"How are you feeling now?" Ren worries.

"Yes, it was a good choice, and Ren-Kun I'm feeling better now."

"Here's your vanillia milkshake." Ren smiles and hands him the milkshake.

"Thanks."

"Nee~ Tetsuya-Chan... what are you going to be for Halloween..?" Jun asks.

"Halloween..! Ah.. haven't thought about that. It's almost coming up." Ren exclaims.

"I wasn't asking you, Ren. I was asking Tetsuya-Chan."

"Hm.. I don't know.. and I don't sew or anything like that." Kuroko thinks.

All attention turns to Katoki.

"E-eh...?"

"You're the only one that does things like this." Tomoe blankly says.

"True."

"Yeah~ Katoki should make the costumes~" Ren says.

"O-okay..what would you guys want to be..?" Katoki asks.

"I'm fine with anything" Kuroko states.

"A wolf!" Ren shouts.

"Match me with Tetsuya." Tomoe says.

"Hm...a...anything." Jun decides.

"Okay." Katoki makes a mental note of what the guys said.

* * *

"Ne~ Ne~ What's minnacchi going to be for Halloween? Suu~" Kise tries to act cheerful.

"There's no time for that." Midorima gets annoyed.

"But~ The schools having an event on Halloween." Kise pouts. Then he thinks of something. "Also, it could be part of the lucky item. Go check it website~" Kise knew that wearing a Halloween costume was a lucky item on the site Midorima uses.

Midorima finishes checking the website on his phone. "Since... it is..lucky..then I..guess...I'll dress up for..Halloween."

"Yay~" Kise grins.

The door to the gym opens, all attention is turned to the gym, hoping it's Kuroko. The one who walked in was Satoshi, attention goes away.

"Satsuki's sick, so I'll be the manager until she is fully recovered." Satoshi says.

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

Kuroko goes back to his old habits of being lonely, but now he has his brother with him. His brother worries over him a lot. But Kuroko thinks that Tomoe over worries about him. Kuroko was reading a book when he heard the door bell ring.

"It'll get it, Tetsuya."

"Okay!" Kuroko shouts from upstairs

Tomoe opens the door to see a blonde, which Tomoe thinks that the blonde was familiar. _Where have I seen him?_

"Hi, ssu! I'm Kurokocchi's friend!" the blonde smiles.

"Kurokocchi? You mean Tetsuya?" Tomoe starts to get curious.

 _Ssu..? It's that from- Kise-Kun? Let me go check_ Kuroko walks down the stairs to see if it was really Kise.

"Kise-Kun..?" Kuroko questions.

"Kurokocchi! I have come to visit you!" Kise grins.

"Hold on. Tetsuya do you really know this guy?"

"Yes, Onii-San"

"Onii-San? Kurokocchi, is this your brother?" Kise asks.

"Yes, Onii-San, may he come in...?" Kuroko asks from his permission.

Kise walks in with awe.

"Sugoi! Kurokocchi, do you only live here with Onii-San?"

"I have a name, and it's call Tomoe, don't call me Onii-San like you know me very well." Tomoe says.

"Okay, Tomoecchi!"

"-cchi?"

"For people that I respect ssu! You are Kurokocchi's brother, and I respect Kurokocchi, so I must respect you, ssu!"

"Oh."

"And for your question earlier, no I do not live here alone with Onii-San. I live with Ren-Kun, Jun-Kun, and also with Katoki-Kun."

"Where are your parents ssu?"

"In America."

"Oh, ssu."

"Come in, this is my room." Kuroko invites Kise into his room.

"Whaaa, so clean!" Kise exclaims.

Inside Kuroko's room was a normal bed, by the wall. a closet, a bookshelf filled with books, a desk , with a pencil holder and some other stuff for school, there was also a mini table in the middle, along with a TV and a PC too.

"Thank you."

"Now, Kise-Kun what is the reason that you have come over-"

"Is everything doing fine?" Tomoe peeks in through the door.

"Everything is fine, Onii-San"

"U-waa.."

"Don't worry, Onii-San's like that, he checks on me often."

"Oh-" _Uwaa what a protective brother...that means I'll have no time to do **that** to Kurokocchi..maybe I should invite Kurokocchi to somewhere else.._ Kise thought.

"Is something wrong..?"

Kise stood up, "Etto...where's the bathroom, ssu..?"

"Over there, by the corner, then you turn left."

"Okay, ssu." Kise walks then trips over something and falls on top of Kuroko. "K-kurokocchi! UWAAAA" Kise blushes.

"What's wrong?!" Tomoe walks in to see his beloved brother on the bottom of Kise. "You..."

* * *

A/N: YEY~! I SH DONE. Okay, what do you want to happen next..? There'll probably be more dark stuff...though. I like dark stuff. I might have problems, should I add something that will change the rating..? :^) -Yaoi-Chan


	8. Going to a trip Halloween

A/N: Yay~! Chapter 7 is here! On the 23, It's going to be Izuki's birthday, so please go check out the fanfic when I upload it, it'll be called : Happy Birthday Izuki-Senapi!2015, Reviews are my life! Thank you for the reviews..they make me so happy-

* * *

"You..." Tomoe looks at Kise.

"O-onii-San..." Kuroko says. "I-it was an accident..."

"Fine." Tomoe walks out furiously.

Kise took the moment while Kuroko was distracted and kissed him deeply. Kuroko blushed and moaned a bit, which made Kise hard. Kuroko realized what happened and ignited Kise in stomach.

"K-ki-Kise-Kun!" Kuroko blushed deeply. "W-what are you doing...?!"

"K-kurokocchi...!" Kise blushed. "I-I-...like you..Kurokocchi.." Kise yelled.

"Kise..Kun...-"

"LIKE WHO?!" Tomoe came in running.

"N-nothing.." Kise hid behind Kuroko.

"Hm..oh really?" Tomoe asked, then turned on his phone, "If you didn't know.. I have a microphone that records everything you say, and cameras too..."

"Hiiii!" Kise screamed. "S-so..y-you saw...?" Kise cried.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry- OHHHHHH! Doesn't that mean..that I need to take responsibility and marry Kurokocchi?!"

"Huh?! NO! It was just kiss! Even thought it was just a kiss, it doesn't mean that I will forgive you! Are you thinking like an old man?! Taking responsibility! Geez!" Tomoe yelled.

"Anyways..." Tomeo continued, "So..what are you going to do..? What do you hate the most..?"

"Ehh? Hm..." Kise knew what Tomoe was doing. "Being with Kurokocchi!" He lied.

"HA! DID YOU THINK I WAS STUPID?! I MAY BE A TEEN, BUT I'M NO MORON!" Tomoe yelled at him.

"Onii-San, Kise-Kun, please stop this. It was accident, however Kise-Kun, you have taken it to far, may you please leave the house for today..?" Kuroko glared a bit at Kise.

"O-o-o-o-o-okay.." Kise stuttered. "B-bye, Kurokocchi, I-I'm sorry.."

* * *

The next day at school was a bit different, Satoshi and Kise were following Kuroko, which lead to a bunch of fangirls, with the group of ''ikemen'' boys. Luckily, Kuroko was once again unnoticed so he slipped away when he bumped in to Aomine.

"OI! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING,"Aomine said trying to look for the person who bumped into him, Aomine looked down at the person who was sitting at the floor, it was Kuroko.

"Gomenasai." Kuroko apologized.

"Kurokocchi! Where are you?" Kise ran over to Kuroko, he saw Aomine, everyone knew what had happened between Aomine and Kuroko, so Kise ignored that part, why would something between Aomine and ''his'' Kurokocchi worry him? As long as it didn't get in the way between him and Kuroko, that is.

Kuroko walked up like he didn't know Aomine and he stood up, "I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going, good bye." Kuroko walked away with Kise.

That ''good bye'' part stabbed Aomine a bit in his heart. Kise ignored Aomine too, he knew that this was a good chance since Kuroko wasn't in good terms with the other basketball players. Kise decided to skip practice sometimes so he could be with Kuroko. Their grade was almost going to a fall trip to Kyoto and it only gonna be him and his Kurokocchi, maybe Katoki would tag along too. He knew that Tomoe wouldn't be their so he wouldn't be in his way. Also Kuroko was in his class so he knew that he would be in the same room as him. Kise happily thought of things as he was packing up the stuff. The next day came and Kise skipped to the train station happily.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise gave a good morning glomp. "Ohayou!"

"K-kise-Kun..Ohayou.."

"Kise get off him." Tomoe said.

"T-t-t-t-tomoecchi.. w-why are you here..?"

"I decided to come along because why not? I have the choice to use some of my parents wealth to protect my brother from getting close to...people who are targeting my precious brother.." at that moment he glared at Akashi from across them. "Anyway, Jun and Ren are coming along too" _Hah! Like it'll be this easy to get close my Tetsuya. Akashi i'm watching out for you, and you Kise.._

"Etto..Katoki-Kun how's our Halloween costume going on?" Kuroko asked.

"We're all matching except for Onii-Chan because he said he wanted to be a wolf." Katoki chuckled.

Ren sighs, "I should said that I wanted to match with you guys..now i'm left out..UWAAAA change it to match the others pleaseeeeee Katokiiiii..." Ren whined.

Katoki sighs. "Fine, fine. I'll change it.."

"Oh, what's the theme Katokicchi?"

"It's maid and butler café." Katoki smiled.

Kise walks closer to Katoki and gets close to his ears, "Is Kurokocchi a maid, crossdressing..?"

"Yep~" Katoki smiles.

"Great choice ssu~" Kise smiles. "I shall be a butler too, ssu!"

Though Kise was relieved that Tomoe was at least looking over Kuroko, so Aomine and the others wouldn't be as close to Kuroko. During the train ride Kuroko mostly read a book, Kise got to sit next to Kuroko, Tomoe sitting next to Kuroko in the other side. They chose the seats with a table to it would fit all of them. When they got hungry they took out a bento. Katoki fetched for a vanilla milks shake for Kuroko.

"Arigatou, Katoki-Kun."

"No, prob."

There was an onsen a the inn where they were staying at. Kise waited till Kuroko went in, but there were a few more people and no talking was going on. Nijimura, Akashi, Tomoe, Aomine, and Kuroko was there. Kise had no choice but to get in.

"Kurokocchi...!" Kise ran and jumped into the onsen.

"OI! KISE!" Aomine yelled at him, after getting splashed by the water.

"Geez..Aominecchi why do you have to be so serious...?" Kise whined.

"Ugh, shut it."

"Kise, stop it." Tomoe said.

Kise went over to Kuroko's side. "Kurokocchi save me from all these demons!"

Kuroko sighed, "Kise-Kun.."

"Demons? What do you mean, Ryouta?" Akashi butted in.

Tomoe got startled and had his guard up and scooted over closer to Kuroko. Akashi got amusement from that slight reaction.

"Hm? What's everybody doing here?" a voice said.

In came a man with ash colored hair that was smirking, Kise looked away from him, Akashi stared at him, and Kuroko had his normal blank face. Haizaki got in and went close to Kuroko.

"Yo! Tetsuya- Hm? Who're you?" Haizaki looked at Tomoe.

"Kuroko Tomoe."

"Kuroko?! Are you his brother? I'm Haizaki Shougo."

"What do you think? Idiot." Tomoe said.

Akashi slightly smirked at Tomoe. _How fun..._

"Min'na san..." Kuroko slowly fell on the surface of the water.

"Tetsuya!" Tomoe yelled. "QUICK! SOMEONE" Tomoe lifted half of his body.

"K-kurokochhi!" Kise yelled and lifted the other part of the body.

A cold touch was placed on Kuroko's head. "So...hot.." Kuroko groaned, "Aomine-Kun...?" Kuroko stared at the person, trying to figure out who it was.

"Heh." the voice said, then the man smirked, it was Haizaki, "Here." He gave Kuroko a bottle of pocari sweat.

"Arigatou.." Kuroko got up and took the drink and opened the cap and started drinking it.

"Now, you'll have to do something for me in return." Haizaki gave out a bigger smirk.

"Hm?" Kuroko tilted his head cutely. "What would you like me to do..?"

Haizaki got closer to Kuroko and placed his lips against Kuroko's , he slowly slipped in his tongue and started swirly around in Kuroko's mouth.

"Mmf!" Kuroko tried to breath in some air.

Haizaki did that for a while until he was done. He departed their lips and tongue.

"Oi! Haizaki! What are you doing?" Tomoe ran over.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Kuroko kept trying to breath in air.

"That was fun~ Let's do that again some other time~" then Haizaki ran off.

Kuroko walked in to the room to go to sleep. He noticed that one side he was sleeping next to Katoki and the other was Kise, on top was Haizaki, and on Bottom was Akashi. Kuroko pulled the covers over his body and went to sleep. The rest of the trip was mostly shopping and buyuing stuff, including going to different landscapes and temples, it was soon Halloween

* * *

On the day of Halloween, it was Saturday. The students got to choose if they wanted to go to school for the Halloween party or not. 50% of the school was their or more, and some weren't there.

"Everyone! I got the costumes!" Katoki ran to everyone.

"Here's Onii-Chan's, Tetsuya's, Tomoe's, Jun's, and Kise."

"Even me?" Kise brightly smiled.

"Yeah! I had extra time so why not? Everyone put these on!" Katoki smiled.

They all went in to the bathrooms to change. When they came out they were all surprised at how cute Kuroko was.

"Why am I the only one in a maid outfit?" Kuroko asked.

"Well because you look the best in an maid outfit."

"AWWW KATOKIIII I'M A WOLF WITH A BUTLER OUTFIT YEYYYYYYY THANK YOUUUUUUUU~" Ren hugged Katoki tightly.

The rest all came out in an Butler outfit. Kuroko had a wig that matched his hair color, he looked COMPLETELY like a girl. Then it was time to have a dance, a bunch of guys asked Kuroko for a dance, without knowing that Kuroko was a guy. Akashi was a vampire. Aomine was a wolf. Midorima was a docter, and Murasakibara was a mummy. The rest of the day was just going around the class rooms as Trick or Treating. The day ended with Kuroko with a bright smile. Tomoe looked at Kuroko and instantly took a picture in his had a good time, although the Momoi siblings were stalking Kuroko.

* * *

A/N: _So...? How's everyone's Halloween? I was Eren from Attack on Titan. Who did you be? I hope you enjoyed and please review. Happy Halloween!_


	9. Merry Christmas

A/N: ill get back to ch 8 but now...MERRY CHRISTMAS

* * *

It was Christmas. Kuroko was walking around buying items for their Christmas Party.

"Hm...I hope most of the people we invited are going to come." he said to himself.

"Kuroko!" he heard someone yell his name. The boy turned around to see Kagami run towards him.

"Kagami-Kun?!" Kuroko looked shocked to see his friend from america there. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit family. We finished though."

"We? Ah Himuro-Kun!"

"Yeah. Speaking of Himuro, I'm supposed to meet him at the cafe over there. Wanna come along?"

"Eh? Okay. I'm almost done shopping anyways."

* * *

"Himuro!" Kagami waved as the two walked in the shop.

"Yo, Taiga- Tetsuya?!" Himuro smiled.

"Good Morning. Himuro-Kun."

"Happened to meet him while I was on my way here."

"I see. Sure is cold here in Japan."

"True." Kagami agreed.

"You two live in California, and there's no snow there of course you think it's cold." Kuroko chuckled.

"Oh, next year, Himuro and I are going to start living here."

"I thought it was till high school?" Kuroko asked.

"No, our parents thought we should start on the second year of junior high. So we'd get used to it." Himuro answered.

"I see. Any ways we're going to have a Christmas party, would you two like to come?"

"Sure!" the two agreed.

"Let's go now, I need to finish some shopping. Then I can introduce you two to my friends and brother" Kuroko smiles.

"Sure."

The three helped Kuroko with his shopping then they all went home.

"Whoa, pretty big house."

"I live with my brother and friends." he opens the door. "I'm back."

"Welcome back Tetsuya-Chan!" Ren ran and glomped Kuroko.

"Ah, Ren-Kun you're back."

"Yeah, I just came back from a photoshoot."

"Ren?! You mean the model?!" Kagami exclaims.

"You two are? I haven't seen Tetsuya-Chan with you two before."

"Who are you two!" Tomoe walks over to the door.

"Onii-San, these two are the ones that I met in America."

"Oh. Nice to meet you, I'm Kuroko Tomoe. Tetsuya's older brother." Tomoe smiles, but for some reason the two from America get a shiver down his back.

"H-hi.." Kagami shakes his hand.

"Hello, I'm Himuro Tatsuya, and he's Kagami Taiga." Himuro confidently smiles back and shakes his hand.

"Come in." Kuroko says.

"Hi! I'm Katoki! Ren's younger brothet." Katoki smiles.

"I'm Jun.. nice to meet you."

The door bell rings.

"Ah seems like someone's here."

"KUROKOCCHI" Kise hugs Kuroko tightly.

"hell..o...Kise-Kun.." Kuroko tries to breathe.

"I brought the others with me!" Kise smiles.

"The others?" Kuroko had a bad feeling about this.

Aomine and the other four walked in.

"Yo..Tetsu.." Aomine looks away, knowing what was still between them.

The moment Aomine's eye met Kagami's, things weren't going to be good. They glared at each other.

The door bell rang again.

"Ogiwara-Kun!" Kuroko smiled, a really happy one.

"Kuroko!" Ogiwara hugs Kuroko.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Hai."

"Ah- your the one at Meiko!" Aomine looks at Ogiwara.

Ogiwara backs off.

"Now..Minna..let's just enjoy today, and we can all go back to how everyone was before." Kuroko stands in, but be somehow looks scarier than Akashi did. So everyone listened to Kuroko. Though the tension between Akashi and Tomoe couldn't be settled down. Everyone had a good time.

"So, what junior high are going to?" Akashi asks Kagami and Himuro.

"Teiko."

"Ah that's our school." Kuroko smiles.

"I see..." _more enemies..._ Akashi smiles. "That's _great_."

"So...who are you to Tetsu?" Aomine asks, directing it to Kagami.

"Tch. Why should I tell you?" Kagami clicks.

"Just tell me." Aomine glares at Kagami. "Well?"

Aomine and Kagami's eye were glaring at each other deeply.

"Wimp."

"WHY YOU-"

"What?" Aomine smirks.

Their heads were against each other. They were going to start a fight, Kuroko knew.

"YOU-" they both said at the same time.

"N-now...Dai-Chan..." the Momoi twins held Aomine back.

"Tai-taiga calm down." Himuro holds back Kagami.

"STOP IT YOU TWO." Akashi hits Aomine on his head, Tomoe does the same to Kagami.

The others were having a good time. Though the Momoi twins followed Kuroko wherever he went. Himuro had a nice time talking to Akashi. Kagami was just having stupid fights with Aomine. Midorima read a book. Murasakibara was just by the food. Katoki, Ren, and Kise had a good time talking with Kuroko. Well everyone basically talked with each other, just different times.

"Let's play a game." Kuroko suggested.

"I'm gonna beat you! Blue haired bastard!" Kagami yells.

"No I'll beat you!" Aomine yells back.

They were playing Street Fighter.

 _ **TiME**_

They both had the same score.

When Kuroko had his turn against Akashi, Kuroko won. Everyone turned to see Akashi's expressuon to see if he was mad. Bit turns out that Akashi just had a decent smile on his face. Kise against Himuro, Himuro won, after all Himuro played a lot of video games against Kagami a lot and most of the time he won between Kagami with his gaming skills. Tomoe against Midorima. They both ran out of time because they taking to long thinking of combos and theories to win. Satsuki against Ogiwara, turns out Satsuki wins because she spends most of her time playing games with Satoshi. Then it was Murasakibara vs Katoki, Murasakibara wins. Katoki spends too much of his time doing motherly stuff. Ren vs Satoshi. Satoshi wins, Ren has to many photoshoots to play games. Jun vs Murasakibara. Jun wins afterall Jun was the computer master.

They all had cake. Then everyone leaves.

"Kuroko, see you soon next year."

"Yes."

"Bye, Tetsuya." Himuro leaves with Kagami.

Though Kuroko wondered how everyone other Kise came. "Well", Kuroko thought, "I'll just leave it to my imagination."

"Tetsuya! Come clean up!" Tomoe yells.

"Hai! Onii-San!" Kuroko run to help clean up.

* * *

A/N: wellll? Please review! I hoped you enjoyed this special chapter without angst...MERRY CHRISTMAS. The more reviews the more i get the energy to make new chapters!


	10. Happy Birthday, Kuroko

A/N: Yo! Okay okay, that was lame.

Here's the birthday chapter for Kuroko! I know that it's really late but-

* * *

"Hah.." Kuroko blew on his hand.

"Are you cold?" Tomoe asked.

"Eh? No, I'm fine.."

Tomoe didn't care, he gave Kuroko his scarf.

"Ehhhhhhh.. Tetsuya-Chan! Take my scarf too!" Jun gave Kuroko his scar. Ren and Katoki gave Kuroko their scarf too.

"T-thank you...But aren't you guys cold...?"

"It's fine!" They all said.

"Now that I think about it...isn't tomorrow your birthday..?" Kise runs up to Kuroko.

"Ah...yes..." Kuroko replies slowly.

"THEN LET'S ALL HAVE A PARTY!" Kise yells excitedly

"Eh?" Kuroko asks.

"Yes!" Katoki smiles.

* * *

"Ah...they really-" Kuroko says, as he sets down the decorations. He then hears the door bell ring.

"Ah Hello-" Kuroko looks at Akashi, who arrived the earliest. "Akashi-Kun."

No one was home yet. They all went out to buy food and presents for Kuroko, so it was only the two of them so far. Before Kuroko could comprehend, he embraced in a tight hug.

"A-akashi-Kun?!" Kuroko blushes.

"Tetsuya...Tetsuya..." Akashi repeatedly says Kuroko's name. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you...I'm sorry..." Akashi smiles, a smile in pain.

"A-akashi-Kun.." Kuroko looks at Akashi, pained. "I-it's fine..."

"Then will you come back?"

"No- I can't still- It's my fault that Ogiwara-Kun quit- I'm sorry..."

"Tetsuy-"

The door bell rings, "Tetsuya, I'm back."

"Onii-San!" Kuroko puts on a fake smile, then opens the door.

At first when Tomoe saw Kuroko, he was smiling, happily, then when he noticed Akashi, the smile went down. "Oh, hey." Tomoe says, as he walks away, he walks into the kitchen to start preparing some of the food. The door bell rings once more.

"Kurokochiiiiiiiiii!"

"Ah, Kise-Kun." Kuroko opens the door.

"Hiiiiii! I've brought Himurocchi and Kagamicchi!"

"Yo."

"Hello."

"Ah, Himuro-Kun, Kagami-Kun."

"Oi, Tetsu. I'm here-" Aomine says as he walks towards the entrance.

"Hello, Aomine-Kun."

"Yo- KAGAMI YOU BASTARD-"

"OI DON'T BE YELLIN' AT ME THE FIRST THING YOU SEE ME, AHOMINE-" Kagami yells back.

"Taiga-" Himuro says, trying to stop Kagami.

"Daiki, Taiga. I command you to stop." Akashi says, in a commanding tone that says, ' _If you don't stop. You know the consequences.'_

"Y-yes sir!" Kagami and Aomine hug each other, pretending to be friends.

"I'm here-" Midorima says. "Why is everyone still at the front door?"

"Well, let's all go inside." Kuroko says, inviting them in.

The first thing Aomine and Kagami do are run in, turn on the game system, then going against each other. The door bell rings.

"I'll go get it." Kuroko walks over to the door, opening it. "Ah, Momoi-San, Momoi-Kun, and- Ogiwara-Kun!"

"Tetsu-Kunnnnnn!" The Momoi siblings hug Kuroko in a tight hug.

"Yo, Kuroko." Ogiwara give Kurokio a small wave.

"Let's go inside-"

"Wait uppppppp!" Ren comes running to them.

"Ren-Kun.."

"hah...hah...Made..it...withou...t...being...fo...und...out..." Ren saying, panting, hands on his ankles.

"Well, let's go inside."

"Rencchi!"

"Ah, Kise!"

"How was the winter photoshoot? Mine was pretty scary...I mean...there a LOT of fans..ssu.."

"Same, they were all screaming, good thing Kuroko's here..." He says, as he hugs Kuroko from the back.

"Ehhhh? No fair! I want to hug Kurokocchi too!" Kise says, hugging Kuroko from the front.

They two male face each other.

 _'Come on, you get off Kurokocchi first, Rencchi. I mean I do respect you, but Kurokocchi's mine.'_

 _'Awww, my cute kouhai, Kise. I'm not letting go!'_

The two give out an intense atmosphere.

"You two, let go." Akashi and Tomoe say at the same time. After that, they glare at each other.

The bell rings once again, to show Jun, Katoki, and Murasakibara.

"We met up on our way back, right, Murasakibara-Chan?"

"Yeah...lay off the -Chan.." Murasakibara says.

"Ah, seems like everyone's here."

After a while of eating food and playing games, they decide to cut the cake. After singing the birthday song, they cut the vanilla flavored cake. It was time to open the presents. They opened Kise's first because Kise kept saying that they should open his first.

"Thank you..? Kise-Kun..?" Kuroko says, questioning the neko hoodie in front of him. It was a pale blue, similar to pastel blue.

"Wear it! Wear it! Ssu!" Kise says.

"O-okay.." Kuroko slips on the hoodie, while the others look in amazement, mostly Aomine and Kagami, though Aomine was thinking of erotic ideas, which he received a glare from Tomoe. All of them blushed.

"Well, open mine next." Kagami says, giving Kuroko a envelope.

Kuroko opens the envelope, inside were two tickets to a basketball game to the following month in February, it also happened to be on valentines day.

"I-I'd like to go see the game with you- If you don't mind.." Kagami says, scratching the back of his head, blushing slightly.

"Are the tickets still on sale?" Tomoe asks.

"Eh..? Huh? Y-yes..." Kagami says.

"Then I'll go to." Tomoe says, giving Kagami a threatening smile.

"U-uh..okay.."

"Then I'm going too." Aomine says. "I'm not letting you go on a date with Tetsu. It's on valentines too."

"Ehh? If so, I want to go too! Ssu" Kise smiles.

Then all of a sudden, everyone else says they want to go too, _Pff, I'm not letting you go on a date with him. Alone._ They all think.

"Well, Tetsuya, open this." Akashi gives him a envelope.

"Ah, thank you." Kuroko opens the envelope, inside was a letter, and a gift card to a sports shop.

 _Dear Tetsuya, I know that many, many things have happened. Please forgive me. If you could, would you, like to..join the team again..? Nijimura-Senpai seems to miss seeing you play basketball. However, I do so too. He used to watch us play at the court when we were practicing and during our games. I know that you may not want to join, the team has split up dramatically. All of us, still love you. Though, we may not get along together. Anyways, Happy Birthday, this year was one of the best years for me, having to have met you. I'm grateful that you were born, without you, I do not possibly know how I could have survived. Thank you. Love, Akashi Seijuro._

Kuroko was tearing up, he held his hand over his mouth. He smiles at Akashi, reminding Akashi of the smile he had shown at that time. The time when he had first joined the team. Akashi smiles back at him. Though, Akashi may be insane, as well as Tomoe, who happy happy at how beautiful the smile was, though not happy at who the smile was directed too. He frowns. Not showing his jealousy, he tells Kuroko to open his gift. It was vanilla milkshake pillow, half the size of Kuroko.

"Ah, Onii-San! How'd you know?"

"I just saw it while shopping for the food."

"Well, mine." Aomine says, giving him a bag.

Kuroko looks inside the bag, he blushes, inside was lingerie. "T-thank you?"

Everyone looks at Aomine, glaring daggers at him. Next was Murasakibara's, it was a bag, heavy, inside was a few vanilla milkshake merchandise, key-chain, pillow, the miniature version. Along with a few snacks, though vanilla flavored. There was a small card, inside it wrote, _Happy Birthday, Kuro-Chin -Murasakibara._ Kuroko give Murasakibara a warm smile, which makes Murasakibara blush slightly. Then it came with Jun's, it was a few basketball magazines, that mainly focused on shooting, and a book on misdirection. Then there was Katoki's, which included a costume, a Hatsune Miku cosplay.

"I-I just thought that you really looked like Miku-Chan.."

"Ehehe, Katoki-Kun, it's fine, it's really nice." Though Kuroko did blush.

"Tetsu should wear the cosplay with the lingerie I got him-"before he finally finished his sentence, he was given a hit from Midorima.

Then it was Midorima's, it was a gift card for a 'lucky item' shop. "You always need to have luck."

"Thank you."

Then it came to Himuro, which were some info on American NBA players, which informed greatly at their skills and their major focuses. Then there were the Momoi siblings, they gave Kuroko many 'love' related items, like matching shirts, which were from Satsuki and matching hats, with a 'he's mine -' message from Satoshi. Then came one from Ogiwara, which contained some new sports clothing.

"Ah, how'd you know my size?"

"Well, I just asked Katoki, right?"

"Mhm!" Katoki says agreeing.

The last one was from Ren, which was neko cosplay.

"I told my stylist that you were very cute and she suggested that I should get a neko cosplay.." Ren looks at him, nervously.

"Ah, I see..."

They all played until the clock strike 12. Everyone gathered up and says.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Everyone..." Kuroko smiles. "Thank you all." He give them the one rare smile, that makes all of their hearts go doki doki.

* * *

ayyyyyyyyyyyyy im done- it rlly late- anyways, going try to make another chapter on the about valentines. k reviews please? Reviews are my source of energy-


	11. Valentines Day

im srry for not uploading it on time- it seems i dont have enough energy- [reviews] so please give me energy to keep writing bc ill die if i dont get energy lmao- anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter- btw ik it rlly late but- ENjoy k? im srry-

* * *

"Ah, Valentines.." The blue-haired boy breathes into his hands. He looks up into the sky-blue sky, filled with white clouds, while the snow is starting to melt. He walks for a few more steps before he's being glomped by his friends. Everything seemed to fine now, they were all friends again, the generation of miracles. Now with Kagami and Himuro.

* * *

"Errrrr...Hello, I'm Kagami Taiga...er- I came from Los Angeles-" Kagami says, nervously at his introduction.

The girls all clap, Akashi, glaring at Kagami. Kise waving at him, Aomine snorting at him, Midorima just pushes up his glasses, Murasakibara, sneaking snacks in class, Katoki giving Kagami a bright smile, and Kuroko giving Kagami a soft smile, to which, Kagami in return blushes at. At lunch break, many guys, and many, many female surround Kagami.

"So? How is America?" one male asks.

"Ah, you're so tall! How manly!" A girl giggles.

"Er-"

"Kagami-Kun, would you like to have lunch with us?" Kuroko says, suddenly appearing behind Kagami.

"Y-yeah! Er- I'll see you guys later!" Kagami say, walking away with Kuroko and the others.

When Kuroko went to meet with the older males of their group, there seemed to be more girls then before. Well, there usually is a lot of females there already, but there was even more this time. When the first years went closer to the crowd, Himuro was in there, seems like Himuro attracted more girl.

"Onii-San, Ren-Kun, Jun-Kun, Himuro-Kun."

"Ah, Tetsuya." Himuro smiles nervously.

"Tetsuya, let's go." Tomoe says, walking out of the crowd like no big deal.

"Ahhhhh, Tetsu-Channnnn-" Ren whines, jumping onto Kuroko, in which return, he gets dragged by Tomoe.

"Tetsuya-Chan..what is that bag for?" Jun says, questioning the large bag in Kuroko's hands.

"Ah, this-"

"U-um...Ren-San, w-would you please except this chocolate?" A girl says, looking down while blushing extremely.

"Eh? Chocolate for me? Wow! Thank you!" Ren says, gladly taking the chocolate.

The girl then runs away, then another crowd approaches them, with tons of girls pushing through to give the boy chocolate. They noticed Nijimura trying to get through the crowd, struggling.

"Ah, Senpai."

"Oh, Kuroko." The former basket ball captain says as he walks over to them, which had a bit more space. "Damn, I can't get through this crowd, man you guys are popular." He says, scratching his head.

"Oh, here." The boy says, holding up a small bag with chocolates, directly to Nijimura, the other males notice.

"Eh?"

"Here, Senpai, Happy Valentines Day." He smiles softly at his upperclassmen. Nijimura then blushes.

"Oi- Tetsu! What about me?" Aomine asks, pointing to himself.

"Ah, yes, here. One for everyone." Kuroko smiles. He starts handing them out to every male.

When the males received the small bag with heart shaped chocolates, they were all blushing, even Akashi, though it was barely seen though.

"Ah, please try them. I made them with Katoki-Kun because I do not know how to cook very well." He smiles slightly.

The males open the small bags, each of the bags had a different ribbon color. Aomine's was blue, navy blue. Akashi with bright red. Midorima with green. Kise with bright yellow. Haizaki, gray. Murasakibara with purple. Nijimura's was...well...rainbow. Ren with orange. Katoki with silver. Kagami with scarlet red. Himuro with violet. Jun with teal. Tomoe with dark gray. Right when they were all about to put the small piece of chocolate in their mouth, they noticed a print on the piece of chocolate. The chocolate was etched with the letter H. When they looked at the other chocolates, they all had a letter in them. They then realized that the all the pieces of chocolate together spelled out, 'HAPPY VALENTINES DAY' They all slightly blushed.

"W-well, I'm g-going to try it- I-it's not I like really want to- It's just you told me Kuroko." Midorima says, breaking the silence, though by silence, I don't mean complete silence, because of the sound of the girls still wanting to give the chocolates to the boys. Although they ignored them, but however the girls screamed even louder when they saw Kuroko give the males chocolates.

"Tetsu-Kunnnnnnnnnnn~!" The males heard two pairs of footsteps running towards them, it was the Momoi siblings. They ran to him, both with chocolates in their hand, a big one, heart shaped, with Kuroko's full name etched onto the chocolate.

"Ah, Thank you, Momoi-Kun, Momoi-San-" Kuroko smiled at them, that is, until he saw Satsuki's chocolate, which was all bumpy, it seems like the chocolate wasn't fully melted when she made it, along with some other unknown ingredients contained in the chocolate. The males felt a vibe coming from the chocolate. The looked at the chocolate in horror. Though they calmed down when they saw Satoshi's, which seemed normal.

"Ah, Tetsu-kun, try it!" Satoshi smiles at Kuroko.

"Eh..? Ah, sure." Kuroko takes a bite, with no side effect from it. The other males were calmed down.

"Ah, then mine! Tetsu-Kun!" Satsuki says, the males had calmed down to quickly.

"Oi, Satsuki- that things gonna kill him! It's gonna kill Tetsu!"

"How mean, Dai-Chan! Nowwwwww, sayyyy 'ahhh'" Satsuki says, putting a hand on her cheek, like how when someone sees an adorable animal.

Kuroko slowly opens his mouth, letting part of the chocolate slide in his mouth, then he closes his mouth, causing a small crack sound, which meant that the chocolate was in his mouth. Half way chewing the piece of chocolate, Kuroko slowly closed his eyes, falling blank onto the floor, like how he did in his first day of at Teiko. When the small boy woke up, he was in the infirmary. He noticed a similar build of a male, it was Shuki Nakiwa. The doctor that had helped Kuroko when he was knocked out at the first day.

"Ah, you're up." the handsome male smiles. "Did you eat to much chocolate from the girls?" he chuckles.

"Eh? Ah, no. I believe something was in Momoi-San's chocolate that she had given me." He looks blankly at the older male.

"Oh I-" before the older male could even finish was he was going to say, the door had slammed open.

"Oi, Tetsuya! Are you okay?" Tomoe rushes to his bed, with a worried look on his face.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine."

"Tetsu-Kun! I'm sorry! I'm really. really, realllllllllly, realllllllllllllllllllllllllly, sorrry!" The pink-haired female cries, in a comical way.

"A-ah it's fine..."

"It is not! Sat-Chan here had put to many things into the chocolate! I told her that she shouldn't have!" Satoshi complains.

"Geez! Sat-Kun! be quiet, and anyways, Tetsu-Kun's mine!" Satsuki says to her brother that was 10 minutes older than her.

"Who ever said that Tetsu-Kun's yours?!" Satoshi says back at his younger sister.

"M-momoi-San, Momoi-Kun, i-it's fine... Ah, does anyone have my bag? The one with chocolates?"

"It's here." Nakiwa says, pointing to the side of the infirmary bed.

"Ah, here." Kuroko says, taking out two pink ribboned chocolates and one light green one, walking over to Nakiwa to hand him the light green ribbon bag.

"Oh?' Nakiwa says, smiling. He then pats Kuroko on the head softly. "Thanks. You guys can go back out, school ended anyways."

* * *

"Yes! We should go someplace and celebrate! Today is Valentines day, ssu!" Kise shouts, holding his hand up.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to go. I could meet you guys back. You guys could decide to go someplace and I'll go back to you guys." Kuroko says, giving an apology smile.

"Ehhhh? Okay, then! We'll meet you at the karaoke by Maji Burger!" Kise says.

"Ah, okay then." Kuroko bows his head down a bit before going to the station.

When he was at the station, he bought a ticket to Meiko, which wasn't as far, well only if you were at the fastest train, then you would get there in about 15 minutes. Once he arrived, he went straight to Meiko Junior High and went in, as a visitor he then went to all of the freshmen classes, asking for Ogiwara Shigehiro. The girls looked at him, blushing a bit, at the visitor. Finally at class 1-D, he found Ogiwara, sitting at his desk, chatting with some friends of his. Kuroko smiles softly. He walks over to Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara-Kun."

"Hm? Eh? Uwaaa- Kuroko!"

"Hm? Who's this?" One of the males talking with Ogiwara says.

"Ah, he's the one, you know, I told you about him, the quiet one?"

"Ahhhh, him! Tetsu-Chan right?" One of them smiles.

"Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Kurokos says, bowing down a bit.

"Ah, Kuroko, it's not good, you always scare me!" Ogiwara says, placing his hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry, but would you like to go karaoke with us? Kise-Kun and the other are have a 'mini Valentines Day party'."

"Oh, did you just say Kise? Like Kise Ryota, the model _and_ basket ball player?!" One of the guys exclaim.

"Ah, yes. I'm from Teiko-"

"Wait- wait, wait, wait, wait- Are _you_ the Phantom?"

"Me? Ah, yes. Though I quit basketball." Kuroko says, smiling a bit sadly.

"Oh- So you know Akashi Seijurou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsuhi, and Midorima Shintarou?!"

"Ah, yes, in fact, they are my friends."

Ogiwara, afraid that his friends would start taking interest in Kuroko, pull Kuroko away, along with his bag. "Uh- Guys, we're gonna go to the karaoke, kay? I'll you guy next week."

* * *

The brunet and the smaller boy arrive at the station, they go to the bullet train, the one Kuroko had taken earlier. Along the way in the train, they had a small conversation, not too loud, so they wouldn't bother other people in there. When they arrived, Kuroko brought Ogiwara to the Karaoke, when they entered the room, they were attacked by their friends. Kuroko gives his childhood friend a bag of the small chocolates, the same ones that he had given to the other males earlier. Though the ribbon on Ogiwara's chocolate was bright orange. After that, everyone had a chance to sing in pairs or solo. How they decided was to go by random, so whoever couldn't win at rock, paper, scissors, then some one would select a random song, the person woudl have to sing the song, whether they liked it or not. Ironic how Kagami and Aomine ended up together in a pair, during the song they were singing, it was more like they were fighting then actually paying attention to the song. Though in the end everyone had a fun, even Tomoe and Akahi, would also ended as a pair even though they were also enemies. The final winner though was Kise and Ren because they happened to get a song that was quite easy and a favorite of both Kise's and Ren's. They all went home. Thought all of the males, were planning for a surprise for Kuroko on white day.

* * *

A/N; ayyy finished, I added Nijimuar to the harem~! I have onnnnneeeeeeeeee more Valentines Chapter to update- It's on The Twins, if you'd like to, please read my other Kuroko No harem series, The Twins, you should be able to easily find it. Anyways, pleaseeee review and I hope you enjoyed~!


	12. Happy Birthday!

yeee, im finally back. Also thanks to HeartsAndMusics for doing the beta for this! I hope i can update more often now ahahah.. btw this is just a spin off for kuroko www

* * *

Kuroko woke up to a morning, as per usual. He yawned quietly as he stretched. Going to the bathroom, he got ready for another day of school. It was Tuesday, which of course means he had school. But it was a special Tuesday, the day he was born. He looked up to the sky as his elder brother tagged along. Always talking about how he should not hang around with his friends, never-less, he knew his brother was fond of them.

Everything seemed to work as usual, he would have a small chat at his friends, the bell would ring, they would all go to class, and classes started. Then at the end of the day, they would have practice, nothing much changed.

2 hours before, during lunch.

"Aominecchi, ya got the plan right?"

"What plan?"

The blond's face seemed to break, "I thought I told you to come up with something for Kurokocchi's birthday party!"

"Eehh, me? I don't have time for that."

"But 'time' don't you mean reading ero mags?"

"Maybe."

"Rest assured." A voice came from behind.

There stood Akashi and Midorima, with a confident smile on his face, Akashi told them the plan he already had.

Kuroko, along with Tomoe were walking back. With a sudden whirl of wind, Akashi's car came by. The door opened to reveal something that seemed like it straight out came out from some kind of otome game. Everyone was dressed in white suits, each tie was a different color. You could see how Tomoe's face was like, shocked, confused, mad, weird out. It all showed at once on his face.

With a few seconds, Kuroko was now picked up by the red headed boy's body guards. They did the same with Tomoe, but it was a bit more of a challenge since he was heavier. Then tossing them into the large car, they drove to the young master's house, or rather the place he was currently staying at. In there, the two siblings were separated.

Kuroko was put in a quite nice room, with some of the maids. Akashi gave them the order that they had to pick an outfit that would make the pale boy look good. The maids started stirring up many ideas.

While with Tomoe, he was put with a few butlers, who was ordered to have Tomoe wear a white suit as well.

As Tomoe walked out to the meeting room, or lobby, everyone's eyes were on the birthday boy. He was dressed in what seemed like white, but it also looked like it shifted colors. He was in a mini skirt, sleeveless top. The hips of the dress were decorated with pure white pearls that shifted to different colors as it faced the bright, white light. Pastel blue ribbons dropped down from the pearls, behind them. The clear glass shoes that seemed like the ones in the fairy tale, Cinderella.

The story of a used to be wealthy young lady, who was then abused by her step mother. But one day, the palace had a ball. The girl wanted to attend the ball badly, but with her mother and father that recently passed on, she was forced to clean the house. After all, she was the house maid. She then finally finished cleaning around. But as she was digging in her old chest of clothing, she found an old, yet beautiful torn dress that her mother once wore. Putting on the dress, she was ready to attend the ball, but she had no transportation to do so. But in a blink of an eye, there was an elder who was dressed in silky clothing, her smile gave off a warm vibe. In a loud yet joyful voice, she announced that she was the girl's fairy god mother. The 'fairy god mother' then took what seemed like a wand and lifted it up and down, chanting spells. 'Bring me a pumpkin! Mice!' With those orders, the fascinated girl quickly went to gather those items. After gathering those items, the fairy god mother went with a whish, wash, and bibby bitty, bop! There were horse and a carriage. The older of the two, questioning what she use for horse saw a lizard and the house cat. And with a another spell, they were horsemen. Then came the final problem, the dress. The fairy god mother chuckled at the messy girl, but as she spun around, bright light circled around the girl. Then in a large flash, her worn out dress was turned into a beautiful one, the color of the bright blue sky during spring. Her shoes seemed to be made of glass, at first it hurt, but eventually she endured it. She thanked the fairy god mother and went off to the ball. But before she left, the fairy god mother shouted to her, 'Once the clock strikes 12, everything will return to normal! Be sure to return back!'

As she entered the ballroom of the palace, all eyes were on her, the prince couldn't even take his eyes off her. He quickly went to her, asking for a dance. They danced and danced, and danced. The two couldn't stop, it seemed like the dancing was a form of their love. Tick, tock, the clock wouldn't stop. The girl knew that she had say farewell to the prince. It stroke 12, piece of her outfit started to fade away, it seemed like everything was going to go back to how it was before. But before she completely left, she left one of the glass slippers behind, which the prince picked up.

Tomoe stood there, his eyes traveling to all of the men in the lobby, each one- surely a girl would like.

Who was the true prince?

One, a miraculous lady charmer, who could simply smile at a female and make her fall completely for him. The other, who was a bit more reckless, but never less a fun one. Then came the smart one, who would always take care of you, treating you as fair as possible. Then there's the lazy one, though he's cute, but there nothing much, his appearance seems scary, but his heart was pure. The next one was the person he hated the most. The rich, young master. He thinks that he was some god and that his words should be obeyed, will stop at nothing to get everything that he wants. Then finally there was the captain, one who would worry about you, always advised you the best of choices, a person who would look out for you, his best friend.

The maids and butlers then announced that the dinner was ready. They had a meal, after they finished, Kuroko was invited to go and dance in the ballroom. Each one of them have a dance with Kuroko. He was tired as his stamina was now used up. They then opened up gifts, each one of them are quite unique. Finally, the day ended, quite late. Each one of them gave Kuroko a kiss, somewhere not near his mouth. Then there was Kise who attempted to kiss him on the mouth, but the glare from Tomoe was so scary that he decided to pass up on that.

It seemed like a normal party, soon, Kuroko could feel his eye lids get heavy. Slowly, on the couch, he feel himself enter the world of dreams.

The others could see of them stare at the boy, but time was almost ending. It was almost time for Cinderella's spell to wear off. So they had to hurry, hurry before Cinderella went off. Each one, placing a kiss on the boy, not on the mouth of course- Tomoe would hunt them down- they posed for a picture.

It was now 11:59, a few more seconds till the day ended.

"Happy Birthday, our Cinderella."

* * *

How was it? Please let me know in the reviews! Thank you all for waiting so long lmao, until next time! (once again thank you HeartsAndMusics!)


End file.
